ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Armored Darkness
Armored Darkness (アーマードダークネス - Āmādo Dākunesu) is a monster that appeared in the TV series, Ultraman Mebius. He appeared in the special Gaiden of the same name: Ultraman Mebius Gaiden: Armored Darkness. Subtitle: Ultraman Mebius Gaiden: Armored Darkness Powers/Weapons *Possession: Being a sentient walking collection of Armor, Armored Darkness needs a host to combine with in order to enpower itself to its full power. *Sword: Armored Darkness is equipped with a sharp sword that can cut through several objects. This sword can put anyone under its influence if he/she picks it up. *Trident: Armored Darkness is equipped with a 3-pronged, twin-sided trident it can extend to any length it wishes at frightning speed making it good for range combat. This trident can put anyone under its influence if he/she picks it up. *Darkness Blasts: Armored Darkness can fire a rapid succession of very powerful purplish blasts from its trident. *Dark Beam/Lightning: Armored Darkness's trident can fire a very powerful red and black beam of energy from it, similar to that of Alien Emperor's Dark Beam. It can also be charged with dark red lightning that is equally as strong. *Armor: Being a living being composed of Armor, Armored Darkness is resistant to many basic physical and projectile attacks. History Part 1 After the death of Alien Emperor, the sentient being known as Armored Darkness was activated to carry out the Emperor's Plan B. To make its presence known, Armored Darkness revived the monsters Salamandora, Roberuga, Mukadender, and Kelbeam.) As the news GUYS battled with (and eventually destroyed) the revived monsters, Ryu, now captain of GUYS noted that the revival of these monsters were very similar to that of how the Emperor revived his monsters in the past. Before anything else could have been solved, a massive ball of dark flames appeared and sucked in Ryu and his subordinate, transporting them to a barren wasteland of darkness and ruination. As they flew through the strange world, Ryu noted to his subordinate that it was similar to the Earth during the Emperor's attack. Just then they were attacked by Armored Darkness himself. Just like his creator, Armored Darkness was impervious to all of Ryu's attacks and Ryu stood no chance in defeating it. Crashing, Ryu distracted the sentient armor while his Subordinate escaped out of the plane, seemingly dying. Just then, Ultraman Mebius returned to face off against Armored Darkness. Again, Armored Darkness's strength was more than Mebius could handle alone as it easily tossed him around, even his beam was useless as the Dark Zone they were in restricted the use of light. Then just as Armored Darkness was coming in for kill, it froze in place, as if something was keeping it from killing Mebius. Mebius heard a strange voice from inside the walking armor, with the opporitunity, Mebius got a hold of Armored Darkness's sword and struck it in the head, weakening the armor into freezing in place temporarily. Meanwhile on Earth it was noted that the Dark Zone was falling to Earth, it was calculated that when it hit, the collision would decimate the Earth wiping out mankind. Part 2 While the Subordinate weeped, Mirai informed him that Ryu was alive, saved by the power of Ultraman King. He revealed that after Alien Emperor's defeat, Armored Darkness had been known for some time and Ultraman Hikari was sent by Ultraman King to destroy it before it could reach Earth, but the Armor's strength overpowered him and possessed him. Thus Ultraman Hikari was inside Armored Darkness, being possessed underneath it. Shortly after Ryu reappeared unharmed, the original members of CREW GUYS arrived to assist Mirai and Ryu in the battle, and just in time as Armored Darkness was just awakening to resume its battle against Ultraman Mebius. Noting that Armored Darkness still had the open wound on its forehead, Ryu flew his plane ejected from it and flew into the wound. Within Armored Darkness, he was reunited with Ultraman Hikari and with it, Hikari burst free from Armored Darkness's control, blowing the Armor into pieces in the process. The battle however was not over yet as Armored Darkness's body rejoined back together by the Dark Zone and continued to do battle with the two Ultras. Then Ultraman Mebius and Ultraman Hikari once again joined together with CREW GUYS to form Ultraman Mebius's Phoenix Brave Mode and from that point on, the battle was in favor of Ultraman Mebius. Finally after slicing it down the middle if its body with its own sword, Ultraman Mebius destroyed Armored Darkness with the Mebium-Knight shot, ending the Emperor's last effort to conquer the Earth. After this the Ultra split apart, Mebius teleported back to Earth with all of Crew GUYS, while Hikari used his telekineses to halt the drop of the Dark Zone and return it to space. Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey Armored Darkness reappeared throughout the series, Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey. In this series, Armored Darkness acts as the enforcer of Alien Reiblood, and was sent by him to kill Ultra Seven (who was on reconnaissance duty, looking for Ultraman due the events of the previous series.) This battle between the Armor and the ultra is occasionally seen as visions by Rei, who is going through mental bursts of rage from his Reiblood energy building up. Although the battles were only occasionally seen, Armored Darkness was victorious as he possesses Ultraseven (as well as an Alien Temperor and an Alien Mephilas) and uses their bodies to fight against Rei and his monsters, Gomora and Litra. During the course of the series, Rei had acquired Ultra Seven's Eye Slugger and with it in hand, uses it on Armored Darkness, awakening Ultraseven's will power from within it and weakening Armored Darkness to the point to where Gomora can destroy it. Upon Armored Darkness's destruction, Ultra Seven was released and thus presented Rei with his Miclas. During the series finale, Armored Darkness is revived and possessed by Alien Reiblood to kill Rei and Gomora. However after the assistance of both the ZAP SPACY as well as Grande and Red King, Armored Darkness is destroyed yet again, this time by EX Gomora and EX Red King. Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Mebius Kaiju Category:Ultra Galaxy Kaiju Category:Videogame characters